Behind Gale's Mask
by Katniss123
Summary: Gale's POV of Catching Fire. His fiery love for Katniss will never die but does Katniss love him back?
1. Her Arrival

_Hey guys! This is my second story for all of you who have read Rue's Hunger Games Nightmare. For all of you who haven't read it! Read it! Read it! Also Review on this! I see a bunch of people adding it to their alerts or favorites but they never review which makes me feel sad like you guys don't like it =( _

Chapter 1:

I'm holding Posy's hand. I watch as the train pulls into the station. I see a shadow which I am guessing is Katniss' frame. Katniss. Oh how much I've missed her. It was almost unbearable to watch her fight for her life in that wretched arena. Then it was even worse when that Peeta had won her over. When they first kissed, it felt as if I would lose it and show my true emotions for Katniss in front of my whole family and Katniss' family. I hated Peeta ever since he announced his love for her, but once Katniss showed that she loved him too, I couldn't stand it and spent most of the time avoiding the TV.

At least she came home. I don't know what I would do if Katniss had died in the Games. Suicide wasn't an option because I had to feed my family and also Katniss's as well.

All eyes turn towards the train. I watch as Katniss, looking so beautiful in those filthy Capitol clothes, walks down. Of course. She is holding Peeta's hand. Then she runs to embrace Prim. Prim. The whole reason Katniss was in the arena. Katniss loves Prim so much that she had sacrificed herself to go in Prim's place. I know how she feels. I would too if Rory was chosen except now that Rory is old enough, I can't volunteer for him, which I hate because now I am too old to compete in the Games if Rory or Vick were ever chosen. At the time Katniss thought she would die, but she was quickly proven wrong and had returned home.

Katniss' mother smiles brightly and says, "Look Katniss! Your cousins are waiting for you." Oh yeah. Some idiot told the whole nation that I was Katniss' cousin. Now that everyone thinks I am her cousin, I'll have no chance in trying to make Katniss fall in love with me. Now that Katniss has Peeta though, I should give up, but I don't. I will never give that small slim hope that Katniss will ever love me as I love her.

Soon my whole family returns home. My mother cooks our lunch and Rory grins. "What?" I snap. Rory looks down and says, "Nothing. I was just thinking about something that happened a few days ago." I roll my eyes. Rory can be so immature.

No one speaks during lunch. I think about that day that I said goodbye to Katniss. I remember how close I was to telling her that I loved her. I was cut off by the stupid peacekeepers. They had slammed the door in my face. I barely taste the food and realize that I'm completely done and have just been chewing on my tongue for the past 15 minutes. I taste something salty and a lot like iron in my mouth. Oh, my tongue must be bleeding. I ignore it and get up. The only other person at the table is Rory with an odd expression on his face. He looks like he isn't thinking and is daydreaming. He looks lovingly up at the ceiling and I shake him. He suddenly snaps up, alert. He blinks several times before realizing that he was at home. I laugh and ask, "So who is she?" Then he looks embarrassed and says, "What do you mean?" I smirk and say, "The girl that you're in love with." Rory looks at his feet and says, "No one." Then he quickly runs off. I laugh and help my mother clean up. My mother looks up with sad eyes and says, "I really thought you two would end up married someday. I guess I was wrong." I think she's talking about Katniss and me. I hate to admit it but I did too. I was also hoping we would. I nod to my mother and I go out hunting for dinner.

In the woods I check my snares and I find that I caught 3 squirrels and a rabbit. This is a pretty good haul since I don't have to split it with Katniss' family anymore now that she's home with all that money. I feel glad for Katniss but I also feel pain. Now that she has money, Katniss won't want to go hunting with me anymore. I feel a pang of reminiscence as I remember that day that I had met Katniss. I was so hungry but I still set up 5 snares. Then I walked around looking for edible plants. I had heard walking and I hid behind a tree. That was when I saw Katniss. She was touching my snares. At the time I had thought she was stealing my rabbit. I said, "You know, stealing's punishable by death." It was supposed to be a joke but she didn't even smile. I recognized her. Her father had also been killed in the same mine explosion as mine. I remember that I had actually respected her because she was only 12 and had taken over her family.

I walk around the forest and rest at the spot Katniss and I used to meet at every Sunday. I think about all those moments we spent here and my hatred for the Capitol increases. They took away everything I ever held close to my heart. They killed my father in those wretched mines which I am forced to work at starting in four days when I turn 19. It was the Capitol that took Katniss away from me. What Katniss and I could have had, now stands no chance against the "star crossed lovers from District 12." That just makes me sick. If Katniss and I had indeed fallen in love, we wouldn't coo at each other every 5 minutes like her and that baker boy. Suddenly tears fill my eyes. I wipe them away angrily. No I have not cried since my father died. I get up and stalk away back to the fence.

When I arrive at home, I spot Katniss there. What does she want? I walk away to the Hob before she can find me. When I arrive, I trade 2 squirrels for some money, oil, broth, and 5 fish. The fish isn't as good but there are larger quantities of it. This is a pretty good trade. Greasy Sae gives me a better deal than most of the time. She winks at me and says, "Lucky your 'cousin' made it home eh?" I nod without looking at her and then I walk out. When I arrive home, my mother says, "Katniss came here looking for you." Then she waits for my reaction. I nod and say, "Great." But it isn't very enthusiastic. My mother raises her eyebrow and says, "So you want to go give her a visit?" I shake my head and say, "Nah she probably has lots of 'work' with the reporters." My mother nods and goes to check on Posy. Tonight there is a huge banquet for the entire District. I hope Rory, Vick, Posy, and my mother will stuff themselves full. They might as well enjoy the food.

Night arrives. My mother and my siblings walk to the Justice Building where we will be having the banquet. My mother looks at me and asks, "Are you sure you don't want to go?" I nod and go back inside. I sit down and eat a fish. Then I walk around and fall asleep on my bed that I share with Vick and Rory. I fall asleep and dream of something that would never happen in real life.

I'm knocking on Katniss' door. She opens it and pulls me into a hug. Then I whisper in her ear, "I love you." Katniss smiles and says, "I love you too Gale." Then I smile and we go into the woods. We go fishing and I give her a light kiss on the cheek. Then we head back to her house. Her mother smiles when she sees us. Then she says, "You know Gale, Katniss has been talking about you for a while."

Then I wake up. Rory and Vick are next to me asleep. Rory is mumbling. He says, "No…Of course….. Maridel… Sorry….. Noooo…. Prim…. Stop…." I wonder what Rory is dreaming about. It sounds like an interesting dream. So was that girl that he was in love with named Maridel? Or… did he like Prim? That would be a bit awkward considering the fact that Prim is a year older than him. I see the hint of dawn break into our window. I get up and go outside. I leave a note on our door that says

_Mom, I'm out going for a walk. I'll be back by sundown._

I think my mother will know what "walk" means. I'm going to the forest. I put walk just in case someone else saw the note. I slip under the fence and walk around. Just being in the fresh air clears my head. I love how much the forest can always lighten up my mood. It's also the one place that I can be alone. I walk along until I hear deep breathing behind me. I stop, frozen in my tracks. I slowly turn around with a knife ready. There behind me is a wild dog. These used to be so easy to take down with Katniss but I'm not so sure I can kill it by myself.

The wild dog lunges. I run up a tree. It's better safe than sorry. If I'm not sure I can take it on then I better just stay up here for a while.

The sun starts setting. I've been up this tree for the whole day and the wild dog hasn't left yet. I decide to take my chances and climb down slowly. I hold the knife up, ready to strike when the dog whimpers. I notice how it's very small. It must be around 2 or 3 months old. It drops to my feet and sleeps there. I pet it and I think I must be insane because its mother could come out at any moment and kill me. Still, I continue petting it and then the wild dog wakes up. It slowly walks off into a mass of trees. That was odd. Perhaps the most strange encounter I've ever had in the forest. I walk back to the fence. When I arrive home, my mother looks very worried. I ask concerned, "Mom, what's wrong?" She looks up and says harshly, "Gale! Where have you been all day? Do you even know how worried I have been?" I'm really confused. She had to have seen that note. I look at the door and say, "But mom, I wrote a note and stuck it on the door." She looks at the blank door and says coldly, "I'm afraid I didn't get the message." I look down and say, "Well I'm here now so what's the problem?" My mother glares at the table and says, "Rory was so worried about you that around lunchtime he left to look for you in the Hob. Apparently Vick knew all along and never spoke up. Rory hasn't returned yet."

What? I run out the door, heading straight for the Hob. When I arrive, I see a drunk Rory on the ground. I scoop him up and yell at the man at the table, "What the hell did you do to my brother?" He glares at me and says, "What do you mean?" I return the glare and yell, "You gave my 12 year old brother wine!" He says, "He was like that when I arrived." I ask, "Then why didn't you help him?" The man says coldly, "That wasn't my problem." I grit my teeth and run back home.

My mother is relieved to see Rory home but takes him to Mrs. Everdeen in case something bad had happened. I glare at Vick and say, "Why would you let Rory go to the Hob all by himself if I wouldn't even take him with me?" Vick looks down and runs into our room. I sigh and suddenly feel so exhausted. I lay down on the couch and fall asleep.

_REMEMBER! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND READ RUES HUNGER GAMES NIGHTMARE! AND... **REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	2. A Few Months Later

_Authors Note: Please review this story! Also have any other Hunger Games fans gotten Mockingjay yet? I bought last night and I finished it already. It was very engrossing but I did not like it very much. It did make me like Peeta more though because he was tortured by the Capitol and his memories of Katniss were hijacked but his memory of him and the bread he gave her resurfaced. _

_Spoiler Alert:_

_So I wasn't quite pleased when Peeta ends with Katniss but I knew it would happen. I was even more distraught when Finnick and Prim die. I also hate how Gale in a way abandons Katniss in District 12 and he goes to District 2 and doesn't visit Katniss even in the months. And how Katniss' has fake blood cells and her hair is all messed up and she looks like a mutt and has pink and rotten skin. I thought Katniss was PRETTY, not like ruined. I don't want Katniss to be ruined. Katniss also mentions how Gale must have moved on and be kissing other girls in District 2, which makes me very mad. He's supposed to have feelings for KATNISS! Then he doesn't even visit in 20 YEARS! And Katniss and Peeta have KIDS! I'm not as bummed as Katniss and Peeta marrying as I would've been before I read Mockingjay but I am still not very pleased._

_And now back to the story!_

Chapter 2

I'm pounding away in the mines. I wipe the beads of sweat off of my forehead. It's only been half an hour and I'm already sweating. I hate these wretched mines but it's one of the ways I can support my family. I continue pounding away and I wipe my soot covered hands on my pants. Soon it's our lunch break. I hurry home and smile when Posy runs into my arms. Just the sight of her reminds me of why I have to put up with the mines.

I scarf down the rabbit my mother cooked, along with some roots. I check the time and see it's been 10 minutes. We have a 20 minute break so I have 10 more minutes to wander around. I hurry back to the mines and just hang around until it's time to go back down. I step into the horrid elevator that makes my stomach churn. I slowly go down. When I arrive I see Buslin, a guy who works in the same quarters as I do, is already back. I nod to greet him and he nods back. I go to work. Luckily today is Saturday. Tomorrow is Sunday, the one day I don't have to work in these horrible mines. I whistle a familiar tune while working to lighten up the mood. Several other miners whistle along with me.

The day is finally over and I take the stomach wrenching elevators back up. On my way home I see a bunch of 16 or 17 year old girls walking from school. One pauses and says, "Why hello Gale." I'm not exactly in the mood to talk. I just want to go home to my family. She says, "My name is Gloxinia. It means love at first sight." I fake a smile and say, "Great. Now if you'll let me-" She cuts me off and says, "Why don't you come join us at my house?" I say, "No thanks. I would really like to go home so-" She interrupts me again and says, "Aw come on Gale you can stay for a lousy 10 minutes can't you?" I'm really annoyed now. Why can't she catch my hint that I don't want to stop and chat with her? I snap, "I don't want to go with you. Just let me leave." Gloxinia says disappointedly, "Oh. I understand." Then I walk home. I'm surprised that I don't even feel a single bit of guilt for being so assertive with Gloxinia.

The first thing I see when I walk through the door is my family waiting for me to eat dinner. I always insist on them eating before I come home from the mines but my mother refuses to eat dinner without me. She says that she wants to eat as a family. That was what the tradition was before my father had been killed in the mines. I guess we want the tradition to stay alive. I sit down and we start eating. My mother asks me, "So Gale, how was your day today?" I automatically say, "Fine." I think my response was said too fast because my mother raises an eyebrow and asks, "Nothing interesting?" I shake my head. I don't feel like recounting my encounter with Gloxinia with my family. My mother turns to Rory and asks, "How was yours?" Rory says dreamily, "Oh wonderful." I laugh and Rory's eyes suddenly widen. He says coolly, "Oh I mean it was great." My mother chuckles and asks Posy, "And how was your day Posy?" Posy starts giggling. We eat the rest of our meal in silence.

I take a bath with cold water in the bin. I scrub extra hard on my neck where the most soot sticks on my body. I remember how the first parcel came around 2 months ago. I know that I could've just laid back and let the parcels feed us but I feared that I would forget how to hunt. I also needed an excuse to go to the woods. When I'm completely clean, I get out and dry off.

I pull on some clothes and lay down. Tomorrow is the best day of the week. My day off from the mines. Just thinking about the clean, fresh air makes me feel better. I slowly fall asleep as a hint of a smile creeps up onto my face.

In the morning, I hurry to leave the house. I don't even bother writing a note to my mother because I've been going to the woods every Sunday since… the accident that killed my father. I run into the meadow and I see Katniss' old house a few hundred feet away. I think about the day that I first saw Katniss. Most people assume it was in the woods but it was actually in the Justice Building. When the mayor gave me and Katniss an award of honor because our fathers had died and we were the eldest in our families. I tell myself to snap out of it because I'm wasting my Sunday dreaming about the times before the 74th Hunger Games that ruined my life… for the second time.

I slip under the fence and take my time walking to the place where Katniss and I used to meet every Sunday. I feel my head clearing of my normally gloomy thoughts when I feel my heart stop. There sitting on that log is someone I thought I'd never see in the forest again. It was Katniss.

I feel overjoyed that she would come back but I don't know what to do. I have no idea on what to say. I just stand there and stare at her for a while. I think it's been half an hour but she gets up and looks like she's about to cry. Was she waiting for me? I cannot bear to see Katniss cry. I come out of the trees where she can see me. She suddenly looks up. I see relief flash across her face. I'm about to greet her when she jumps into my arms.

I hold her in fear that she'll leave me again. I hold on tightly as if my life depended on it. No, like if HER life depended on it. We stand there for a really long time until she is overwhelmed by a really bad case of the hiccups. I let her go and give her a sip of water. We go fishing and hunting as if everything was normal. At the end of the day we take our haul and go to the edge of the fence. She says that I can have all the food and that she was going to check the snares. She says she'll have to pass the visit to the Hob because her family is worried. I feel disappointed but that feeling passes quickly. I look at her lips and decide to take what may be my last chance again and kiss her. Her lips are smooth and feel nice pressed against mine. She doesn't pull back and I think she welcomes it. Then I pull away and say, "I had to do that. At least once." Then I walk away. I think back to those moments when I watched Katniss kissing Peeta on television. I felt so jealous and I wish I was the one doing that. Well now I know what it felt like. I smile to myself.

As I make my way home with the bag over my shoulder, I can't help but keep smiling. When I get the Hob Greasy Sae smiles wryly and asks, "What makes you so happy Gale?" I snap out of the trance like walk I was in. I quickly say, "I got a huge haul today." Greasy Sae looks questioningly at me but doesn't ask anything else besides, "What do you want to trade today?" I then proceed to trade half of the haul for an orange. I know Katniss would call it wasteful but I wanted Rory, Vick, and Posy to try one. I had tried my first orange today in the woods with Katniss and they tasted so delicious. The half I traded for the orange consisted of 7 fish, one rabbit, and a quart of strawberries. I saved another quart for my family. Then I settle for a bowl of stew. Then I head home.

When I show my mother the orange, she gasps and says, "Oh Gale how did you get that?" I respond, "I traded some of the haul for it." Then I peel the orange and give Rory and Vick half to share and my mother and Posy share a half. My mother looks astonished and asks, "You don't want any?" I shake my head and say, "I already had some with Katniss." My mother nods and they all consume the orange. Vick eats slowly, to savor the flavor opposed to Rory who is stuffing his 5 pieces into his mouth. I walk over to my bed even though it's before sundown. I suddenly feel… happy. Happier than I have felt in 3 months. I think about the kiss that me and Katniss shared. I suddenly decide that I will wait for Katniss to tell me she loves me back. I have told her, well shown her, and now I will wait. I will wait until she tells me she loves me back or wait until she tells me she doesn't. I have little hope that she does love me back. I feel pain deep in my chest even thinking about her loving Peeta. No, I tell myself. When I kissed her, she didn't pull away. This is slightly reassuring. I keep this thought in my head while I drift off into a light sleep.

_Don't forget to review and buy Mockingjay! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ADD TO YOUR FAVORITES! ADD TO YOUR ALERTS! READ MY OTHER STORY "RUES HUNGER GAMES NIGHTMARE!" AND **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	3. The Victory Tour: The First Few Days

_Author's Note: I probably won't be posting my next chapter until next week. It's getting harder and harder to write this story now! REVIEW! oh that's why! No one is reviewing! SO REVIEW NOW! R&R!_

Chapter 3: The Victory Tour

I've been dreading this day. Today Katniss has to go on the Victory Tour. It's planned in between the annual Hunger Games so that the horror everyone in the Districts is fresh and new. Even though it's been a while since I kissed Katniss in the woods but I can still feel her lips pressed against mine. I barely notice the soot that comes off onto my clothes while I am pounding away. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice when the day is over. When I get home, I see my mother, Rory, and Posy sitting at the table waiting for me as always. I ask, "Where's Vick?" Suddenly Vick comes in from our room and says, "I'm here." I nod and I sit down. I ask my mother, "What are we having tonight?" She points towards the beaver stew. Katniss still gives my family the daily haul. I tried to protest but she insisted that she had nothing to do all day so she wanted to. I knew it was true that she probably didn't have anything to do all day and that she wanted to hunt because the woods were her favorite place like me. I gobble down the beaver meat and slurp the stew, then I go outside.

I plan on going to the woods today. I know it's Monday but I really need the fresh air right now. I can't stand watching Katniss and Peeta making kissing faces at each other right now so I head out. I walk to Katniss and my meeting spot. I sit there for a while and let the fresh air fill my lungs. I think I fall asleep because when I open my eyes, the sun is already down. I hop up and sprint to the fence. Then I slip under and run home. When I get home, I am completely out of breath. My mother and Rory are cleaning up the last dish when the TV starts blinking. We turn it on and I see the Justice Building in District 11. Katniss is wearing a nice dress and her arm is locked around Peeta's arm. They walk up and the mayor of District 11 says a long speech. Then Peeta says something about how he respected Thresh and how Rue really had a bond with Katniss. Peeta then hesitates and says that he was going to give Thresh and Rue's family each a month of Katniss and his' tribute winnings. What? I see everyone else is as astonished as I am. Katniss kisses him and then the mayor takes over. Was what Peeta did even legal? I hated him so much and everyone said that Peeta had helped Katniss in the arena but all he did was make her risk her life for him and get hurt. I refocus on the TV and see that Katniss is slightly troubled. I wonder what it is when she suddenly says that she wants to give a speech in honor of Rue and Thresh. She talks about how she barely knew Thresh but he had given her mercy on her life. She also talks about Rue. I remember watching Katniss cover Rue up in flowers and singing. Her voice was so beautiful, just like her father's. I had never heard Katniss sing before then.

Soon Katniss' speech is over and I see an old man whistle an oddly familiar tune. Then I remember. It was the one that Rue was supposed to use to signal that she was safe. Everyone in the Justice Building repeats the 4 note tune. It reminded me of the moment when Katniss had been on the stage and everyone was supposed to clap for her. Instead, everyone had given the District 12 goodbye. The one that signaled admiration and respect and love. Then I see everyone in District 11 press they're 3 middle fingers to their lips and then extend it. The District 12 goodbye. They show Katniss and Peeta walking away when I hear a gunshot. Then they cut it off and the TV screen is black. Katniss! Is she alright? I grip on the table hard and I pray that she isn't hurt. I go into Rory, Vick, and my room and I climb into the bed. I pray with all my heart that Katniss is alright. If she isn't, I will personally go to District 11 and kill all of the peacekeepers. I close my eyes and think of anything besides Katniss. I can't help it though. Her beautiful face and her beautiful voice keep appearing in my head. I smile and think of that day in the woods when she taught me how to swim and took me to the lake that was her and her father's private spot. It made me feel as if I was included in her personal world. That she could trust me even with her most private places. I fall asleep and I dream the most horrible dream in the world.

Katniss and Peeta are walking down the streets of District 11. Then a peacekeeper walks over and grabs Katniss. She is pulled by her hair and taken to the Capitol. There, they throw her back into the Games. This time though, the tributes were all peacekeepers. One of the peacekeepers hold Katniss down. Another uses a knife and traces the tip over her face. Then they stick it in her stomach. Katniss' body immediately goes limp. I scream and run towards her. I'm too late. Then I kiss her on her cheek.

Suddenly, I wake up. It's almost dawn. Rory is smiling in his sleep. At least he had sweet dreams tonight. He starts mumbling uncomprehend able words. I slowly get up and get dressed. Today it isn't mandatory to go to the mines. Everyone must watch the second day of the Victory Tour. We won't have to go to the mines for a week. It is optional but no one would want to go to the mines if we weren't forced to. The Victory Tour comes on in another 3 hours so I decide to stop by the woods. I grab my jacket which is made out of deerskin and run outside. When I almost reach the fence, I catch the eye of someone I really don't want to talk to. The only problem is that she won't get my hint and go on and on about how amazing she is. It was Gloxinia.

I try to avoid her and not look at her but she still manages to squeeze past the people in between us. She smiles at me like we're best friends and slips one of her arms into mine so that they're interlocking. I free myself from her grip and look her straight in the eye. "What do you want?" I snap. She replies, unaware of the hostility in my voice, "Oh nothing much. I just wanted to see if you were alright with Katniss in love with Peeta and all." Then she flashes me an innocent smile. I despise her so much. She used to be just an annoying girl who wouldn't leave me alone, but now she was a girl who reminded me more of why I was in so much pain. Because Katniss loves Peeta and not me. I say, "Oh it's alright because Katniss and I are just best friends after all." I regret saying it the instance those words leave my mouth. Gloxinia smiles brightly and says, "Oh that's great then! Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the bakery to buy a cake for my mother's birthday." Oh that was right, Gloxinia's family was one of the richer families in District 12. I study her face and this is when I first notice that her hair is a very light brown and she has blue eyes. I say, "No thanks." Gloxinia says quickly, "Oh but it'll only be a few minutes." I say angrily, "No. I already said no. Why can't you just accept that?" Gloxinia is completely oblivious to the animosity in my voice and puts her hand on my arm, "Oh Gale," she sighs exasperatedly and continues, "Why can't you see that we are meant to be?" I respond flatly, "No we are not." Then I jerk my arm away from her hand. "Go away." I say sharply. Gloxinia frowns and says, "Fine. But you'll see that being alone isn't much fun." Then she struts along in a confident manner.

I slip under the fence and run towards the lake that Katniss showed me so many years ago. When I arrive, I'm completely out of breath. I go in and swim around with easy strokes. I remember that it took Katniss the whole day to teach me how to swim but she wouldn't give up. I use my toes to pull at some plant on the bottom of the lake. I pick it up with my hand and examine it. It's a… katniss. Is this a sign? I swim down to the bottom and gather lots of katniss. Then I resurface and I remember how Katniss told me that the plant katniss is edible. I decide that I'll just give my mother lots of katniss for dinner tonight.

I'm heading back towards my house. My hair is still wet from the lake. I make it home just as the TV turns on. Posy's eyes are already glued to the television. She starts laughing when Katniss' face comes on. She giggles and says, "Katniss! Katniss!" I smile when I see Katniss. She's not harmed. I am filled with relief. Just her face can cheer me up. Katniss seems disturbed though. She suddenly pales a lot. What's wrong? I hear the mayor ask her what the matter is. She smiles weakly and says she ate too much. I laugh because for a second I thought the Capitol or Peacekeepers had hurt her.

I watch as the mayor of District 10 gives Katniss and Peeta a medal and a few bony children hand them a bouquet of flowers. I notice Katniss pat one of them on the head and shakes all of their hands. You would have to be watching as intently as I was to notice Katniss slip a golden coin into each of the children's hands. I smile. That's the Katniss that I love; along with her fiery, stubborn self. I'm so focused on the TV that I don't notice the door open. I faintly hear my mother say, "Oh hello." Then I hear an oddly familiar voice.

I walk towards the door to see who it is and I freeze when I see it's Madge. It isn't Madge that makes my heart skip a beat. It's what she's holding.

_**REMEMBER! REVIEW NOW! OR ELSE I CANT WRITE ANYMORE!**_


End file.
